


Bondage & Discipline

by juicycitrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar Gag, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Frottage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Spreader Bars, Submission, Teasing, Thigh Cuffs, Wrist Cuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicycitrus/pseuds/juicycitrus
Summary: Some B&D fantasies
Relationships: Original Female Character/Male Reader
Kudos: 4





	Bondage & Discipline

You order me over to the bed. I get on and stretch out on my back, my legs spread, one hand in my hair and the other playing with my nipple. You come over with some fun stuff in your hands: wrist cuffs with a chain, a bar gag, and thigh cuffs with a spreader bar.

You tell me to put my hands over my head and you secure me to the headboard, my wrists close together with a short chain. You put the gag on me and I moan even as I clench my teeth on the bar. You move down my body, stopping to slap my tits a little, then put on the thigh cuffs and spreader bar, making me stretch just a bit father than comfortable.

I’m now completely helpless, spread out for you to take and use. You stare at me while I squirm, checking the give in the restraints. When I find I can’t move very much at all, I groan again and you see my pussy flutter.

You move up and kneel, lifting my legs up and pressing your dick against my pussy. You don’t go in though. Instead you slide up and down my pussy lips, teasing us both until you’re rock hard. Finally, you stick your dick in my hot pussy, slamming in and fucking me fast. After a few thrusts, you just sit in me and grind against my pussy.

You alternate back and forth between thrusting and grinding until I’m screaming around my gag. You know I’d beg if I could. After a while, you bend forward, pushing my legs down until my knees are on either side of my tits. You bend down and lick my tit, then bite my nipple hard. I instantly cum, sobbing with the overwhelming pleasure. You thrust a bit more, then cum too, pushed over the edge by my hot pussy clenching around your dick.


End file.
